Ensnared
by Monday1113
Summary: {requested by KairiVenomus} Lloyd's had a tough year. Trying to catch Kai's attention so they could become more than friends led to some pretty bad choice. Yaoi. Greenflame. Warnings inside. Rating may change.


**So the amazing KairiVenomus requested this _ages _ago, and I'm only just now getting around to it.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Contains Greenflame shipping.**

**Warnings: Drug use and abuse, mentions of violence that borderline torture, possible sexual references**

**Monday1113 does not own anything. If she did, we would know when the new season is coming out so we could put a rest to arguments over the date.**

* * *

Ensnared

Chapter One

A note landed on my work book, and I looked up, seeing Kai walk away slowly. He stopped when he got to the doorway. "You're going to open that, right?"

Fumbling with the seal on the envelope, I pulled out a plain piece of paper. It had been folded really small. Unfolding it, I noticed the bright red ink that had been used to write on it.

_'Lloyd,' _It read. Kai's messy scribble that passed for handwriting was definitely recognizable. _'I wanted to know if you are available to go out with me. I want to take you somewhere special. What do you say?'_

He laughed a little from the doorway when I looked at him. "I told you, I'm bad at this first date stuff." Getting up, I set the note down on the table. With shaky steps, I walked towards him. Wrapping my arms around him I nodded.

* * *

Running the last few steps, he pulled me along the path, stopping beside a bench. "Just, sit here. I promise this is going to be totally worth all the running we had to do.

The sun was starting to set, dipping below the peaks of mountains in the distance. Kai sat down next to me, holding me tightly. A breeze blew, pulling soft white petals from the trees above us. They swirled down to the ground. Like snowflakes, each fell a different way. My jaw drops, and I know Kai catches it. A smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth, the sides of his lips curling up in elation at my reaction. "They're..." My mind and vocal cords weren't in sync, everything was blank, and perfect. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

_'When you get better, I promise, I'm gonna show you something that'll take your breath away. Just hang on kiddo. Stay with me just for a little longer.' _Kai had pleaded, holding me close. I could feel phantom's of his touches that day, one arm wrapped around me, brushing matted, greasy hair off of my feverish skin, holding me close as we waited.

Kai kept his promise. This took my breath away, just like he said it would.

He squeezed my hand, pulling me back to the present. "You were thinking about it again." He didn't have to say what 'it' was. We both knew what he meant by 'it'. "I told you, I always keep my promises." Removing his hand from mine, it snaked its way behind my back, draping itself over my shoulder. I leaned my head on his arm.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun disappear behind the mountains, flower petals from the trees swirling through the air, landing on us like snowflakes on the trees in the winter. Pulling my legs up onto the bench, I felt slightly girly, tucking them behind me as I leaned against Kai.

The air seemed to drop in temperature, but Kai was warm enough for me not to care. I felt completely comfortable for the first time in a long time.

"I didn't want it to get so out of hand." I said quietly, face half buried in the soft material of his jacket. I felt him hesitate, before pulling me closer, running his free hand through my hair. I felt tears running down my cheeks again, and didn't bother to rub my face raw trying to wipe them away. "I just-" Starting again, I cut off my sentence, choosing to just bury my face in his jacket more than it already was.

It was just like when I had first woken up in the hospital, and my parents had asked the same question. Waves of raw emotions tore through me, eating at my soul again. Tears fell like raindrops, like the flower petals from their trees. Shaking like a leaf in the wind, Kai wrapped his arms around me, running his fingers through my hair, trying to keep me calm.

"Shhh," He breathed, pulling me onto his lap. Kai rested his chin on the top of my head, and I could feel his heartbeat against the side of my head. "You're okay, if you don't want to tell me. You don't have to."

We sat there in an almost silence for a while. The only sounds were the roar of the wind through the tree branches above, and my uneven sobbing breaths. "For you."

"Hmm? What was that? I didn't hear you." He said, twisting his neck in a way that couldn't have been comfortable. His warm eyes found mine, looking for the answer to what I had just said.

"I did it for you." I started, feeling the hiccups pass by. "I wanted to get your attention...it just got way too out of hand too fast."

He kissed my nose. "You did get my attention though. When you didn't come back like you said you were going to that day, I knew something had happened. The others told you, I barely slept until we found you." Kai's voice had its usual rich timbre, something I had come to think of as a soothing sound. It had a feel to it, like a thick wool sweater. Just the sound of it could make someone feel warm inside.

"Just not how you would have preferred?" I muttered, the hollow feeling in my heart growing again, gnawing at my soul.

Kai gave a laugh, one of those laughs that let you know you were right. "There were better ways, but it doesn't matter." He lifted my head up, making me meet his eyes. The last rays of the sun were leaving, but still remained in his eyes, bouncing off flecks of greys and greens within. "But it doesn't matter."

I knew what he was about to say, before he could even say it.

"I have you now."

* * *

**I will complete this request. I'm just still figuring out how everything happens, so yeah.**

**Kai's really good at comforting Lloyd when he needs him. Just a bit of my headcanon~**

**I'm off to go work on a story which resulted from rule 34 browsing at...some time past midnight. ;D (StrawberryBunny4341, would that classify as yaoi or not? Because reasons and- I'll shut up now.)  
**


End file.
